Through the looking glass
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Isaak Sirko tries to get Viktor's attention. But how will his bodyguard and secretary take the news? Both a prequal and sequal to Isaak remembers.


**Through the looking glass**

Despite rumors of his secretary dating him; this wasn't actually true. Irena still held out hope though. Mostly because, on rare occasions, he asked her to accompany him to events. It was usually a last minute thing, when he wasn't casually dating some gorgeous woman. Irena was pleased that he thought of her then, even if it was as a last resort.

The few times she had joined him had been wonderful. First they'd purchase a beautiful dress—Isaak had a good dress sense—then they'd go for a drink or meal and then they'd join whatever party they were supposed to. Unfortunately, even as he was a good dancer and kisser, her boss had never invited her into his bed. He was a gentleman—too bad—and often used the argument of it becoming awkward as she was his secretary. Irena did understand, but it saddened her nevertheless.

However, lately, things had changed. The endless parade of nameless women had almost ceased. Mr. Sirko had become more recluse, staying out at odd hours, and a bit nervous, fidgety even. She had never seen him like this before. Irena worried about him. Was he depressed? Did that explain his sudden lack of interest in women?

She knew what she hoped was the reason. Her love for him was like a teenage crush. Perhaps he finally felt the same! Maybe he was trying to find the courage to tell her something important! Irena began to dream of wedding dresses and diamonds…

Isaak was dreaming of Viktor instead. They'd talked a few times, but Isaak still wasn't sure if it was safe to make a move. An actual relationship would be far more dangerous than casual encounters. And he couldn't be sure that Viktor was like him. He desperately hoped so, but it might be a trap…

Being rich, powerful, and highly visible, certainly had its disadvantages. His trusted bodyguard Jurg provided the solution. He would follow Viktor for a while, trace his footsteps; it would answer many questions. Isaak was grateful. Where would he be without him?

* * *

><p>Jurg had been the first one to notice Isaak's transition into his real self. Irena was far too besotted to realize it, but he had had a sudden realization when he'd recognized the pattern. Whenever he was dating women, Isaak never felt the need to hide from his own bodyguard, so something different must be going on. His boss was very good in escaping him, but Jurg was equally up to the task of finding him. And so his suspicions were confirmed. Isaak's lovers were no longer female… so they needed to be out of sight.<p>

Jurg wasn't too shocked. He'd seen it before. His younger brother had confided in him, the evening before Jurg had left to join the army—where he had learnt many of his skills—trembling all over his body. Jurg hadn't quite known how to respond just then, he'd been angry and upset. The talk about such men in the army hadn't helped… but living with his brother for a while after his service to his country had. It had opened his eyes to everything that came with it, the hiding, the hatred. It had caused Jurg to become protective towards his younger brother again, like he had when they were children, and it had ultimately caused him to become a body guard. To protect people for a living.

"We need to talk," he said when his boss returned home that night. Isaak's eyebrows rose as Jurg was usually a lot less assertive. His current tone was not appreciated by his employer.

"When last I looked…" he began, "I was the one dishing out the commands…"

Jurg didn't back down. "You'll have to be a lot more careful if you want to stay in one piece," he continued.

Isaak drew his gun in a reflex when he suddenly realized what Jurg was saying. "You followed me?" he asked. "Even after I specifically ordered you to stay put?"

"It's my job to protect you," Jurg protested.

"It's your job to do as you're told!" his employer retaliated.

"Either way, I discovered your secret…" Jurg stated.

"Yes, very unfortunate… It was nice working with you." Isaak's eyes hardened.

"We'll have to ensure the Brotherhood doesn't get wind of it," Jurg continued. "So you'll need to hone your stealth skills even more."

"Unfortunately, you could inform them," Isaak said, his eyes turned into narrow slits, "and that might be a risk I'm unwilling to take…"

"My brother won't be too pleased hearing that a fellow gay man has killed me," Jurg said, trying to sound cavalier.

"Your brother? Really?" Isaak wanted to believe his bodyguard. If he could trust him, he would not be as lonely anymore.

"You could meet him if you like…. In case, you don't believe me…"

"A phone call will have to do, I think." He put the gun away, for now.

Jurg sighed silently. He sure had a temperamental boss.

Since that night, they had almost become friends. Jurg had proven his loyalty. The phone call had persuaded Isaak of that. Jurg knew how to keep him safe and that was the most important thing, after all. Now he would figure out how reliable Viktor was… if he was trust-worthy at all.

* * *

><p>Jurg had tracked Viktor for several nights on a row. He was definitely gay and quite discrete about it. A bit more of a thrill seeker than Isaak, but nothing too reckless. Jurg was about to walk to his car to return home, when he felt the cold metal of a knife on his back.<p>

"Who sent you?" Viktor whispered in his ear. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

Jurg stammered. "I've been sent by Mr. Sirko. He wanted to trace your steps."

"And why would he be interested in my private business? It is nothing to do with him!" Viktor sneered, careful not to show his worries. After all, Sirko could make or break him.

"It was of his personal interest."

"Not related to the Brotherhood?"

"Unrelated…, yes," Jurg replied.

"Why don't you tell me about this personal interest in me?" Viktor demanded.

Jurg swallowed hard. He wasn't going to arrange Isaak's date's for him! When last he looked… he wasn't a matchmaker.

"Perhaps Mr. Sirko could explain that to you himself," Jurg answered.

"Give him a call then… I've got all night…"

"Mr. Sirko, ehm," Jurg hesitated, "I'm afraid Viktor has detected me and would like to talk to you…?"

Great, just great! Isaak sighed. This wasn't a good start at all!

"Viktor, good evening. My apologies for this rather, ahem, unusual, way of contacting you…"

"What's with the cloak and dagger?" Viktor went right to the heart of it.

"I wondered if…. you might be interested in grabbing some dinner sometime…" Isaak carefully replied.

"In regards to what?"

"Forming a friendship…"

"I do have a phone, you know, and besides we've met several times…" Viktor wanted to let him say it, if it was what he thought, and silently hoped.

"A certain kind of friendship," Isaak said with gritted teeth. "Hence the cloak and dagger."

Viktor peered at Jurg. Surely he would be aware of what was happening here.

"You have had the advantage of vetting me," he said, "I, on the other hand, do not have such privileges…."

"It is your call," Isaak replied. "I, for one, hope it is a risk you are willing to take…" He held his breath for the answer.

Viktor mused it over for a few seconds. A huge grin appeared on his face soon after. "What the hell… Count me in!" He walked over to the car and motioned for Jurg to take him with him.

Jurg shook his head. The cheek of the man!

* * *

><p>With Viktor's irregular but frequent visits to Isaak's mansion, the inevitable was bound to happen one day. And so it did.<p>

Irena came back late one evening, she'd forgotten her purse and since it contained her wallet and it was a Friday which meant she wouldn't have to be back until Monday, she decided to drop by. She had her own key—Mr. Sirko was gone quite often and she needed access to the house—entered the brightly lit hall, hurried to her office, retrieved her bag and as she re-entered the hall, saw her employer in a fierce embrace, kissing…

She gave a small shriek as she dropped her purse when she realized he was kissing a man.

Both of them looked up, startled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I'd forgotten my purse and came to pick it up…. It would just take a second…."

The three of them looked uncertain at each other. Now what? Viktor would gladly silence her, but Isaak was reluctant. She had been with him a long time.

Isaak walked towards her. "You've had a bit of a shock…" he said in a consoling voice. Then he shouted: "Viktor, why don't you make her some tea?"

Viktor bristled. Tea?! She should get a bullet. But he hurried to the kitchen anyway.

Irena was still visibly upset. How could she not have known this? Never have noticed anything? What would happen now? She was suddenly filled with dread. Friendly as her employer was, he did have a brutal reputation. The thought that she might not ever leave the house again…. crossed her mind and Irena began to tremble even more.

"There, there, why don't you sit down?" Isaak led her to a window bench. He sat beside her.

Both their minds were whirling with questions and possible solutions. Some bloody, some not so much.

"I promise I won't…" she stammered, "tell anyone, ever…" Her eyes pleaded with him.

He didn't reply. Unsure of how to proceed. Trusting yet another person? Very unwise! He could easily toss her through the window right here, slashing her arteries open.

"Let's have some tea first," he said, buying them time. Time to think, to consider his options.

"I suppose that's why you haven't…. To think that I hoped.." she laughed a bit sourly, looking down at her hands, tightly clutching her purse.

He caught on easily enough. O dear, o dear….

"I was always so… so detached in… in those relationships," he provided an explanation—not that he owed her one…. although, he had used her as his cover—"and it took me a while to figure out why…"

"And now? You are… happy?" she wondered.

He smiled. "Yes, very! Very happy…"

Irena gave a weak smile in return. "Well, then I'm happy for you… You deserve to be with someone you want…"

He pulled her hand in his. "You do too. It just won't be me…"

Viktor gave her a cup of tea. Unfortunately he didn't know his poisons, otherwise he would have used them. He leered at her with profound hostility. Isaak gestured that he could handle it alone. Viktor left angrily. He already knew what would happen…. Isaak could occasionally have a bigger heart than he should have… Leaving them wide open to potentially vicious attacks.

He patiently waited as she sipped her tea. He decided to give her a chance. A hint at possible consequences should be enough to keep her silence…

"Irena…" he said, "you mean quite a lot to me, even if it is not in the way you might have hoped… And I would be very grateful if you kept on working here, simply pretend this hasn't happened... We could still go to parties together occasionally … I know how much you like a new dress every now and then.."

She didn't reply. His hand tightened around hers. "It is up to you… If you try to harm me or my friend… I won't hesitate to respond, as you well know…"

"That goes without saying," she mumbled.

"Indeed. Obviously I would prefer it if I didn't have to…" he didn't finish the sentence.

He didn't need to. Irena agreed to keeping her mouth shut. She would pretend it hadn't happened… If only for her own sake, and her broken heart…

Viktor and Isaak watched her drive away.

"I hope you've made the right decision…" he said grumpily. "To think that you always accuse me of being the reckless one…"


End file.
